


Comfort

by annegoddamn



Series: Like a Wish Come True [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegoddamn/pseuds/annegoddamn
Summary: A momentary distraction from a terrible situation. Movie 4 AU.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of my Bulma/Chi-Chi anthology, _Like a Wish Come True_. All of the drabbles written, so far, have been posted onto FF.net. They're also being put on here in case I write more mature quickies, in the future. I hope you enjoy the ones I have finished, along with the ones that I hope to post, in the future!

Chi-Chi had ran herself ragged, worrying about Gohan. He sneaked off into the cold tundra completely alone. Wait, worse than that - he was with that perverted pig. She was sitting on the floor, shivering, with her fingers in her hair. Just as soon as she got her baby boy back, she lost him, again. And Goku had disappeared without a trace. Did the gods have a vendetta against her?

A soft blanket was draped over her shoulders, and she felt someone scoot next to her. Her tired eyes looked over; Bulma had laid her head on her shoulder, as she wrapped the blanket tightly around them. She looked up at her with sympathetic eyes. Chi-Chi leaned her head against her, and pulled the blanket closer. Her eyes were heavy with tears. She was so tired of all these monsters and aliens. She just wanted her family back.

"It's going to be okay," Bulma said, in a sighing voice. "It always is, with these guys."

Chi-Chi shook her head. What if it wasn't? Luck always ran out, eventually, and who knows how long they've been pushing their luck. It was a miracle that Goku and the others made it back to Earth alive. What if fate wasn't going to be kind to them, again?

"You worry to much," she said. "Everything's going to be over soon, and you know it."

Maybe she did worry too much, but that didn't mean she shouldn't be concerned. She was a mother - concern was more than necessary. And when her baby boy and husband were out doing who knew what without any supervision or aid, it was hard for her to not be concerned.

Chi-Chi was pulled out of her musings, when Bulma grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards her. She was looking a little annoyed. "What will it take for you to take your mind off of this, for a little while? And 'I'll be fine' isn't an answer." Their eyes were locked, neither one flinching or looking away.

And Chi-Chi couldn't help but notice just how attractive of a woman Bulma was.

She didn't know what made her act: the threat of the end of the world, the need to feel some sort of solace, or some other poorly formed excuse, but she acted on her spur-of-the-moment desires. She leaned in and pressed her lips onto hers. Bulma's eyes widened, but she made no move to push her away. Chi-Chi broke away for a moment to catch her breath, and kissed her, again. Bulma's eyes slid shut and she kissed back, pulling her closer.

Two hours later, they were only covered by the wool blanket. Their limbs were intertwined, and the only sound in the air was their harsh breathing. Bulma lazily kissed Chi-Chi's collarbone, as she was eased down from the euphoria of her last orgasm. Her eyelids fluttered and her eyes rolled, as a soft sigh escaped her.

She couldn't even think of a time she had felt this satisfied, post-coitus. Goku wasn't a bad lover at all, but their romps amounted to little more than simple bumping and grinding. This was just a one-time thing - a short affair that neither of them would talk about, again. But as they moved against each other, and as she saw her eyes darken with passion, something just felt right about it. She couldn't even explain it, but she felt like she had found something that she didn't even know was missing, in her life.

No, she was being ridiculous. She still had Goku, and Bulma was still waiting for them to revive Yamcha. This would never work, and she was an idiot for even thinking that it could.

It didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy this, while it lasted.

Chi-Chi pushed her forehead against Bulma's, and just held her there. She gently ran her hand up and down her back, coaxing shivers out of her. She heard Bulma sigh, and she ran her fingers through her long hair. Chi-Chi gently pressed her lip to hers, initiating a slow and tender kiss.

The room gradually began to warm up. Light shined onto the floor of the house. They broke apart, sat up, and looked towards the window. Outside, the snow and ice had begun to melt. The skies were blue. They could hear the birds chirping, from where they sat.

Did they manage to beat the invaders?

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other, in surprise. Chi-Chi didn't expect for this to be over, so soon. A part of her was disappointed that it was.

Eventually, they stood up, and put their clothes back on. They glanced at each other, throughout the whole process. The relaxed and perfect atmosphere was now clouded with awkwardness, and the implications of what they had done begun to settle in.

But neither could say that they had any regrets.

Bulma had finished dressing, before Chi-Chi had. She gathered up the rest of her personal items, and started to head out the door. As she got closer to the door, something in Chi-Chi's gut told her to take a chance. That there was a tiny amount of hope that this could lead to something more, later on.

Chi-Chi ran up to her, right as she grabbed the door handle. She took a hold of her wrist, stopping her movement. Bulma looked down at her hand, then back up at her face.

"Maybe we can do that again, sometime," Chi-Chi stuttered out.

Bulma's eyes widened. As the seconds ticked by, she finally nodded. "You know where to find me."

With that, she walked out the door. Chi-Chi couldn't help but notice her hips were swaying more than they had, before.


End file.
